


Return to Me

by GG_and_MM



Series: Come Fly With Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bunker, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gabriel Disappears, One-Shot, Porny at the End, Protective Winchesters, Supernatural - Freeform, Uncomfortable!Cas, breakup/make-up, explicit - Freeform, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katelyn and Gabriel have their first fight, and it's a doozy.  But then again, so is the make-up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the “Come Fly With Me” verse. If you’d like to start from the beginning start with Rebel Diamonds, here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4501938

_Return to me_  
_For my heart wants you only_  
_Hurry home, hurry home_  
_Won't you please hurry home to my heart  
_ \-- Return to Me by Dean Martin

Kat is sick. She's made herself sick. She can't eat. She can't sleep. She can't even think. It's so bad she got fired from her job.

Gabriel is missing. He's been missing for 19 days and counting. 

After eight days and at least five calls a day to anyone who knew him, the Winchesters had shown up and told her to pack a bag. They took her home with them, to their bunker, and tried to get her to eat, sleep, read, talk, anything resembling normal. 

She can't. All she can do is wonder where Gabriel is, if he's ok. 

_Why would he disappear now? What had happened?_

He'd been on a mission with about seven other angels. Cas didn't know details of the assignment, but it was something to do with a heinous creature escaping Hell. Whatever had happened, four of the other angels had ended up dead. The others only survived because they'd been knocked completely out and the fight had moved away from where they fell. They had no idea what could have happened to Gabe.

He couldn't be dead. She wouldn't believe it. But where was he? Why was he missing? He wouldn't be hiding, would he? If he didn't want to be found, then she wouldn't find him. He'd hidden for over 2,000 years and no one had any inclination as to where he was. If he was hiding, it was a lost cause. Kat kept coming back to the question of _why _. What would he be hiding from? Why would he leave her?__

__It hurts. It hurts so much. She wants him back. She wants him to tell her that he was fine, and that she is silly for worrying about her archangel._ _

__She'd prayed to him over and over. She knew Sam and Dean had tried too. She'd finally given up on that. He either couldn't hear her or he was ignoring her. She didn't believe the second option, but she knew Sam and Dean did, and that made her angry, both at the brothers and at Gabriel for seemingly proving them right._ _

__She's lying in bed in her room at the bunker, staring at the endless stream of stupid sitcoms on TV when someone knocks on the door._ _

__"Hey Katelyn, you got a minute? We could use your help with some research," Sam says, peeking his head around the door._ _

__"Sure, Sam," she answers, shutting off the TV and standing up. She looks like shit; she knows it, and she doesn't care. The room is a disaster too._ _

__"Sorry about the room, I'll clean it up before I go home," she says, walking through the door._ _

__"Don't worry about it. It's your room, Kate. We keep the door shut when you're not here." Sam smiles, but Kate doesn't even have the energy to smile back._ _

__He walks her to the library, open books covering the library tables. Dean is sitting in front of Sam's laptop, a glass of whiskey on the table by his hand._ _

__"Hey, Kate, you feeling up to this?" he asks._ _

__"No, Dean. Not really, but what else am I going to do?" She sinks down into a chair, watching Dean nod at her. If there was anything the Winchesters understood, it was working through pain._ _

__She tries to focus, but her mind keeps slipping back to Gabriel, hoping he's ok. She can't concentrate. Dean slides little bits of food her way, snacks and sweets, and she eats a little. She feels a little better after some food; she hadn't realized how hungry she was. She can even focus better. She smooths her hair back into a ponytail and really tries to buckle down._ _

__She searches the internet for anything out of the ordinary. She looks for things that seem weird and unusual, supernatural, possession, or miracles. Anything that might link to Gabriel and where he’s gone. Any small clue about a blondish brown haired man with golden amber glowing eyes. Anything that might lead to an angel, her angel._ _

__This Heaven/Hell war is unbelievable. No one seems to be able to pinpoint the exact time it started, who started it, or even why. It’s amped up so quickly that the devastation has been massive. Demons and angels are openly fighting in front of humans, with no regard to human safety. The confusion and chaos this has caused amongst humanity has been catastrophic, to say the least._ _

__She switches her search tactics, looking for anything she can find on the hell-spawn Gabriel had been fighting when he disappeared. She's looking for its name, a more accurate description of its powers. Does it hibernate or something? How has it disappeared at the exact same time as Gabriel, but there's no evidence it was killed? Maybe there’s a weapon that could help them destroy it. She finds nothing._ _

__She’s getting frustrated; she's hit a brick wall while searching for Gabriel or the thing he was fighting so she changes her train of thought for a minute. Maybe if she works on something else something will come to her, stranger things have happened._ _

__The things that have come out of the woodwork to get in on this war haven't been seen since Lucifer was cast down, and it’s not just demons. It’s creatures that are ancient and otherworldly. And terrifying. Sam and Dean are always looking for an edge in this fight, anything to keep them safe. Figuring out how to stop them is almost impossible. She searches this for a while too, but she's not having any luck. She doesn't want to quit on Sam and Dean though, or Gabe._ _

__Suddenly Sam sits up straighter, looking back and forth between her and Dean. "Wait, that's it. That's _IT_ guys. We got it!" Sam stands up across the table from her; Dean stares up at his brother. _ _

__“What are you talking about, Sammy?" Dean wipes his hand down his face; they’ve all been staring at computers for way too long._ _

__“I got it, I found a spell to lock the hell-spawn away, the one Gabriel was fighting, permanently. Of course, we have to find it now, but at least it's something. Come on guys, get excited!” Sam can’t contain himself; he’s smiling from ear to ear._ _

__Dean jumps up after a moment and pulls Katelyn up into a huge hug, lifting her off her feet. She laughs. She actually laughs. She can’t believe she’s even capable of laughing anymore._ _

__"What's this, a celebration? A coming-home party, for me?"_ _

__Gabriel's voice rocks her, punches her in the gut, and she's frantically trying to get out of Dean's arm so she can turn around._ _

__Dean drops her onto her feet and she spins. There he is, standing with his arms spread wide, smiling. He looks perfect, not a scratch on him, staring straight at her._ _

__She hears Sam's voice, "Where the hell have you been, man?!"_ _

__Gabriel doesn't answer, he just watches her, seeming to realizing that something is wrong._ _

__She can't move. Relief washes over her so strong, and tears spill down her face. She can't stand, her legs give out and she sinks to her knees._ _

__Gabriel is at her side in an instant. "Kat, what's wrong? What's going on?"_ _

__"Dude, she's been worried sick about you. Seriously, where have you been?" Sam says again._ _

__Gabriel puts his hands on her shoulders, helps her stand up again. He looks at Sam, "I had to get that nasty bastard out of town, so I took a little last minute trip. I'm fine though, why all the fuss?"_ _

__Sam shakes his head, anger showing on his face. Dean walks past Sam, grabbing his arm._ _

__"Come on man, let's give them a minute," he says, and they turn and walk out._ _

__Gabriel faces her, putting his palms on her cheeks, looking straight into her eyes. She's still crying and she puts her hands over his, "I was so worried about you," she's sobs._ _

__"Oh come on, doll, I'm fine!" He smiles. "Don't worry about me. Now what do you say we blow this joint?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her._ _

__The relief she feels is retreating, anger and irritation are moving in, and quickly. She pulls away from his hands._ _

__"No, Gabe."_ _

__"Kat, what's going on? Are you sick or something? I can heal you." He reaches toward her with his fingers and she steps back._ _

__"Where have you _been_? Why wouldn't you answer me? It's been months, how many months now, Gabriel? Six? Seven? And I've heard from you almost every day, and then suddenly you're just _gone_. Do you know what I thought?" _ _

__He looks confused, brow furrowing. "I told you, I had to get that thing out of town. It would have destroyed half the planet in days, nasty thing. I came back as soon as I could."_ _

__"Out of town takes over half a month?!" Her voice goes up, getting louder._ _

__"Well, out of town means out of the solar system. I was too far away to hear you, kitten. But that thing won't be back. Ever. It's long gone now." He looks proud for a second, until her full anger finally boils over._ _

__"Are you kidding me?! This has to be a joke, right? You're in my head CONSTANTLY Gabriel, and you can't let me know that you're leaving the _solar system on your way out_? How long would it take? Just a 'Hey, Kat, got business, be back in a few weeks.' That's it. That's all it would take. Instead I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't work, I GOT FIRED FROM MY FUCKING JOB, GABRIEL." _ _

__He moves in, tries to wrap his arms around her. "I've told you before you don't have to work kiddo, I don't know why you bother." Somewhere deep down she knows he's trying to help, trying to make things better with her, but she's too far gone in her rage._ _

__"Don't touch me." She bites the words out, pushing him back. "I work because I'm _human_. It's how people _live_. It's how I pay my bills and buy my food. I _have_ to work." _ _

__"I don't want to argue about this again, Kat, just come here." He tries to move toward her again._ _

__"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. I thought you were dead. Do you know what that did to me? You and Sam and Dean, you're all I have. I thought I lost you. I can't do this again. Never again."_ _

__"I don't understand. I'm right _here_." He says. "I'm _fine_." He wants to touch her, he keeps reaching out, trying to get past her guard but she just can't. _ _

__"STOP, GABRIEL! Stop trying to touch me!"_ _

__Sam and Dean walk back in; she figures they didn't go far. They've probably heard everything. Dean moves slightly in front of her, not blocking Gabriel, but definitely placing himself between them._ _

__"I think you two need a little break," Dean says, looking directly at Gabe._ _

__"Oh do you?" Gabriel says, his face hard. "You know what I think, Deano? I think I walked in on you with her wrapped in your arms, and you think I'm just going to let that slide. Is that it?"_ _

__"What are you talking about, man? Have you lost your mind?" Dean crosses his arms, widens his stance._ _

__"No, but I know the things you think when her hair is in a ponytail, how much you like her _neck_." Gabriel turns his head to the side, daring Dean to deny it. _ _

__"Are you kidding me? Have you been in my fucking head, Gabriel? You bastard," Dean says. This is about to get ugly and Kat knows it. Really ugly._ _

__"Will someone drive me home? I want to go home. Now," she says it to no one in particular._ _

__"I'll take you home, Kat." Gabriel says, moving around Dean. She steps away, towards Sam._ _

__"You will not. Stay away from me Gabriel."_ _

__Sam wraps his hand around her arm. "Go pack your stuff, I'll drive you."_ _

__She throws everything into a bag in less than ten minutes and walks back toward the library to tell Sam she's ready. She can hear them talking when she gets close._ _

__"Listen man, she's a great girl, but I'm not moving in on her. You can't get in a guy's head and take everything you see as real," Dean is saying._ _

__"Fine," Gabriel says._ _

__"You've got to figure this out though, Gabriel. She's pissed, like _seriously_ pissed. Probably because she was so scared. You need to give her time and then figure out how to make amends," says Sam. _ _

__She shouldn't be eavesdropping but she can't walk in there yet, she can't face him again._ _

__"I don't understand what happened. I never thought being gone would bother her, why is she so upset?" says Gabe._ _

__"Come on, man," Dean says, "it doesn't take a PhD in psychology to figure out that she's in love with you. And she thought you were dead, can you imagine how she felt? I know you're an angel but you have to at least _try_ to see where she's coming from."_ _

__Kate starts crying again. Hearing those words come from Dean, words she'd never admitted even to herself, much less to Gabriel. She needs to go, she needs to leave, she needs _out_. She steps into the library._ _

__"I'm ready, Sam." They all turn toward her, she stares at the floor. She won't look at him. She can't. Sam walks over and wraps her arm around her, leading her out._ _

__****************************_ _

__A few hours later Sam pulls up in front of her apartment building. It's the middle of the night and he looks exhausted. Katelyn feels really guilty for not waiting until morning to come home._ _

__"Do you want to stay the night, Sam? You look really tired."_ _

__He laughs, "No, no I don't think that's a good idea."_ _

__She's embarrassed. "I didn't mean _that_ Sam, geez. I just meant if you wanted to catch a few hours' sleep before driving back." _ _

__"I knew what you meant; I just don't want anything to be taken the wrong way by an angel who's watching," Sam says._ _

__"Oh, yeah, I can see that. But I have a spare bedroom; it's fine, really." She looks at him; she really doesn't want to be alone. She knows Gabriel will be there the minute Sam leaves, and she hasn't had enough to time to calm down and figure out her feelings._ _

__"No, I'm good. I'll grab a coffee on the road home. Don't worry about it. Go up there and get some sleep, it'll all seem better in the morning, okay?" He pulls her into a half hug._ _

__"No, I don't think it will, but thanks for saying that." She kisses his cheek and gets out of the car, pulling her bag out of the back seat._ _

__She walks into the building as Sam pulls away, unlocking her door and flipping the lights on. She tosses her stuff down and goes straight to the bedroom, falling into the bed. She's surprisingly tired. Even after all the drama of the evening she feels like she can rest just knowing Gabriel is ok. She's asleep in no time._ _

__She sleeps soundly and wakes up feeling more refreshed than she has in weeks. She showers and makes coffee, and then decides to go online job hunting. She's got to find something or she'll be really hurting financially in a couple months._ _

__She's sitting at the kitchen table surfing around on her laptop when Cas appears._ _

__"Good morning, Katelyn," he says. She almost spills her coffee._ _

__"What are you doing here, Cas?!" She's so startled she can't be polite._ _

__"Gabriel wants to know if you've calmed down. Is it okay for him to see you now?" Cas has his hands shoved into his pockets, he looks extremely uncomfortable and Katelyn knows he didn't want to do this. He doesn't want to be in the middle of this._ _

__She sighs. "Cas, this is stupid. I obviously know he's listening, so I'm going to make myself very clear. I don't know how I feel, I don't know what's going to happen between Gabriel and me, but I need time. When I'm ready to talk to him I'll call him, you don't need to be the middleman. Okay?" Cas nods and he's gone._ _

__Several days pass. She has a job interview that goes pretty well, and she's eating well again. She feels sick when she thinks about things between her and Gabriel, which is almost all the time, but she can't face him. She doesn't even want to try. Her anger is fading, but now she's left with all these uncomfortable questions._ _

___How can this ever work?_ She can't go through that again. She doesn't want him to have to answer to her, she's not his mother. How will he react knowing she loves him? Will he run? How does he feel? What will happen as she gets older? He's immortal, what happens when she's senile, when she dies? What the hell was that with Dean? Gabriel has shown small signs of jealousy but he looked ready to go to war with Dean._ _

__All these questions take her over, she thinks of more and more constantly. She's building roadblocks for their relationship in her head. Convincing herself it won't work, can't work. Then the next minute she wants to give up her life and call to him, have him sweep her away. Forget it all, just run away._ _

__She's trying to get back to some semblance of normal, but she doesn't even know what normal is anymore. What was normal before she met him seems empty and lonely now. It doesn't seem fair, how much he's changed her life, and that he can flit in and out of it as he sees fit._ _

__Several mornings she wakes up after having dreams about him. She could swear he was there, but if he was he's left no trace. She misses him. She wants him. She won't cave. She's being stubborn and she's being childish, not facing a problem. She knows it but she can't help it._ _

___Gabriel is kissing her, slow and deep. His hands roam down her body, pulling her ass in towards him. His hands slide up her hips, around her back, needy and rough. Her hands are in his hair, on the back of his neck, feeling his arms. She wants him so much, it's been so long and she's so turned on, it's like the first time all over again._ _ _

___His mouth moves to her neck, kissing and biting._ _ _

___"I want you, Gabriel, you feel so good," she whispers._ _ _

___"I need you, Kat, please," he says into her neck._ _ _

___"Yes, Gabe, yes." she says, opening her eyes._ _ _

__Her eyes open and she's startled to be lying in her bed, it's still dark outside. Faint light from the street lamp lights her room, filling it with shadows. She was dreaming; dreaming of Gabriel. God, she wants him, she can't hardly take it._ _

__She rolls over, faces the bedroom door, and he's there. She sees him clearly._ _

__"Were you in my dream?" she demands. He's gone. She _knows_ he was there._ _

__"Gabriel, I know you were here. Get back here, now," she says._ _

__Nothing. She sighs, counts to ten, and makes herself calm down._ _

__"Gabe, listen. Come back, please? We need to figure all this out. Come on."_ _

__He's in the doorway again. "Hi, kitten."_ _

__She sits up, "Hi, Gabe," she says, pushing her hair out of her face. "How are you?"_ _

__He doesn't answer, doesn't acknowledge the question at all._ _

__"I didn't think I was mad at you anymore, but I think I still am a little. I wish I wasn't." She rubs her arms, the air is cool._ _

__"So do I," he says._ _

__"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks him._ _

__"I don't know what to say." He hasn't moved; he's unbelievably still._ _

__She puts her back against the headboard and pulls the blanket up. "I don't either, but I guess we have to start somewhere." Tears are already burning in her eyes but she pushes them back, determined not to cry. She's cried enough._ _

__"I'm so glad that you're okay, and I'm sorry for my anger. I don't understand it; I wish it would go away. I wish things could go back to normal. I miss you." The tears tumble down, she can't hold them back._ _

__"I miss you too," he says, not moving._ _

__"Wait, let me finish or I'll never get this out. I heard what Dean said, and I'm so sorry that you heard that from him, Gabriel. It should have come from me, but I wouldn't even admit it to myself. I love you, I do love you, but how will this ever work?"_ _

__He doesn't answer._ _

__"I mean, what happens when I get old? What happens when you need to leave again? You shouldn't have to tell me your every move. What happens when we have another fight? When some guy hits on me? Not that it happens very often, but what if it did? Would you smite him or something? Because that thing with Dean.... Gabriel, I just...." She's crying hard now, she can't get the words out. Finally she says, "What happens when you leave me?"_ _

__She's broken. Hurting. He wants to comfort her but doesn't want to upset her more._ _

__"Can I talk, Kat?" he asks._ _

__"Yes, you can talk, what do you mean?" She sounds confused._ _

__"You told me not to talk until you were finished," he says, and she laughs a little. He takes things so literally sometimes._ _

__"Yeah, I'm sorry. Go ahead."_ _

__"I don't know all the answers to those questions right now, I don't. But we can figure all that out, if you want to. I don't want to lose you, Kat. I never meant to scare you or make you angry, and I certainly never meant to make you hurt like this. I don't ever want to hurt you." He sighs and his shoulders drop. He looks defeated. "If you want me to go and never come back I will. I will."_ _

__She shakes her head. He goes on, "Good, because I don't want to. I've been in your head, I know you didn't want me there but I could feel what you were going through. What I put you through. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." His face is shadowed but she'd almost swear she sees tears in his eyes._ _

__"I'm sorry too, Gabriel. I was an ass. Don't ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" She wipes at her face._ _

__"Yeah, I got that loud and clear, kiddo," he says softly._ _

__"Why are you standing so far away?"_ _

__"You told me never to touch you again." His voice is still soft, she hears it crack. Why had she said that, why had she been so angry? Her anger evaporates._ _

__She stands up, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you. I do," she says, burying her face into his shoulder._ _

__"I know. I love you too, honey." He gently wraps his arms around her back, and she tightens her grip around him._ _

__"Hold me, Gabriel. _Hold me_." He crushes her in his arms, leaning his head down by her ear._ _

__"I've missed you so much it hurts, kitten."_ _

__She lifts her face up, kissing him, tears still falling down her cheeks, neither one of them care. He turns her, backing her up against the wall, pushing her into it._ _

__"I need you, Kat," he says, and she knows what he means. She needs him just as much._ _

__She's pinned between him and the wall, he pulls her legs up, her nightgown riding up her thighs. She takes his face in her hands, "Get rid of these clothes."_ _

__They're gone a second later._ _

__He's hard, lined up to her just right and he shoves in. She's not quite ready but she doesn't care, she wants him now. He stops, waiting._ _

__"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to, I'm so sorry Kat," he's saying, and his words have more than one meaning. The sting between her legs from where he pushed into her fades, she knows he’s using his grace to ease it. His words ease the sting in her heart even more._ _

__"It's okay, Gabe, fuck me, just fuck me…"_ _

__"No honey, not like this," He turns, holding her to him, and carries her to the bed. He lays her down and gets in bed behind her, pulling the blankets over them._ _

__He spoons himself behind her, pressing his chest to her back, wrapping his arm around her. He smells her hair, running his hand down her arm, over her hip, touching, feeling. She grabs his hand, pulling it up to cup her breast. His breath is hot on the back of her neck. His hands are like in the dream, touching her rough and needy. He pushes the hair off her neck, rubbing his stubbled jaw across the back of it. She grinds her ass against him._ _

__He groans into her hair. "Dammit, Kat, I don't ever want to fight like that again," he says._ _

__She wants to kiss him, to see his face. She rolls to her other side, facing him. His hand is on the back of her neck in an instant, tangled in her hair, pushing her head closer and crushing their mouths together. She slips her arm around his side, surprised to feel feathers forming on his shoulder blades. She runs her hands through the softness, feeling for the base of his wings. He sucks in a breath, his hand moving down to grip her ass, hard, trying to pull her closer. She's massaging around his wing and he pulls her arm back,_ _

__"This'll be over before it starts if you keep that up, kitten."_ _

__He pushes her to her back, kissing down her jaw and chest, licking and sucking hard on one nipple while he squeezes the other with his hand. He's never been so rough with her and she loves it. She reaches down between her legs rubbing her clit, she needs the friction and she's desperate for it._ _

__He sees what she's doing and smiles, growling into her neck. He starts kissing a trail down her chest and low onto her stomach, stopping right above her thigh to watch her hand. He pushes her legs apart to see better in the dim light._ _

__She's wet now; he can hear her fingers sliding over her clit. He bites her thigh. His hand grips his cock, sliding up and down. His eyes glow dimly, a sign of how turned on he is. She can see the faint outline of his shadow on the wall and his wings are showing. There's no sign of them in the room though, only in the shadow._ _

__"Gabriel," she whimpers, she wants him._ _

__"Mmmm, Kat, I want you so much."_ _

__She grabs him by the hair and pulls him up to kiss her. He thinks he's getting on top of her and she's not having it. She pushes him back._ _

__"Lay down," she orders. He likes to be in control, but he does as she wishes._ _

__She straddles him, leaning down to kiss him again. His hands slide up from her knees to her thighs, up her hips and sides, fingers lightly pinching her nipples. She sits back, shoving herself down on his cock, burying him inside her._ _

__"Oh fuck, Kat," he says. She rides him, fast and hard, his hands rough and greedy on her skin._ _

__She leans back, one hand on his chest to steady herself, the other between her legs. She's rubbing her clit, fucking him, riding the edge._ _

__"I'm gonna come, Gabriel, I need to come, please." She wants him with her._ _

__He can't take it anymore. He sits up, hands fisting in her hair and he spins her, slamming her down onto her back. His hands shove her knees up, thrusting into her. She hears his wings, she can't see them but she can hear them rustling, moving. She slams her mouth against his, hands raking across his back, nails running over feathers. He pushes out a breath. His thumb rubs across her clit and she's done, gasping and clenching around him. His eyes are so bright, so she closes hers, still seeing the light filling the room. His orgasm keeps hers going, until she can't think or feel anything but what's happening between her legs._ _

__The light fades and she opens her eyes. He's breathing hard, sweat on his chest, and he falls on top of her._ _

__"I wanted to be on top, Gabe," she says, out of breath._ _

__He laughs. "Maybe next time, sweetheart."_ _

__She runs her hands through his hair. "That's what you always say," she says as he kisses her, soft and easy._ _

__"We're going to figure this out," he says against her mouth._ _

__She smiles at him, putting her hands on the side of his face. "Yeah, we are. You're not getting away that easy."_ _

__He laughs, resting his forehead against hers._ _


End file.
